


Hold me in your arms princess

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Positivity, Erza is done with these idiots, F/M, Fluff, Loke is a dork, Lucy is a bamf and Loke knows it, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Lucy decides a new training regime will help her in Fairytails constant fights. It has unforeseen side effects on a certain lion however.





	Hold me in your arms princess

**Author's Note:**

> Work is out to kill me so who knows how much time i'll have to myself? So have this thing I wrote for fun ages ago and has been sitting on my comp doing nothing. I know its a little out of character but this was genuinely written for the giggles and i haven't had any idea what to do with it.

It had started out as a simple yet prudent idea, she wanted to improve herself. She felt that the others all brought something to the collective strength of the team, their own fighting style, powers and abilities, so she wanted to find her own style. She wasn’t all that bad with her whip, but finding new combat moves with it and improving her general combat skills felt like a good idea...and yet somehow it had devolved into her pushing weights. She had mistakenly gone to Erza to train, believing she could work out a good strategy for her, but she hadn’t realised how seriously her friend took stuff like this, and she was regretting that oversight.

It had to have been at least a few months now since she started Erza’s training regime from hell, several days a week, practise fighting using her whip against Erza’s swords, long distance jogging, weight lifting, push ups, basically all the works, which were all necessary apparently. Erza claimed that to truly become a better fighter her body had to be in its best shape, which she personally felt was impossible while it was screaming in agony at her, but hey, what did she know? She wasn’t sure if anything was happening really, she was getting faster with her reaction times she supposed, she had managed to knock Erza down once, but she wasn’t sure if that was her getting stronger or Erza giving her an easy win. Her friends believed in her though and they did say they saw a difference so she was going to keep at it. She knew her end goal, to be able to fight alongside her friends and spirits as an equal in strength, and she was going to reach it. 

She put down the weights and let out a long sigh, stretching her arms with a satisfying click. Erza dropped her own weights, she always trained alongside her, for which she was grateful, and grinned at her.

“That was a good workout today Lucy, you’re really coming along now, you should be proud of how you’ve grown”

That was also something Erza did, encourage her every step of the way, it actually really helped. 

“Maybe we should move you onto something heavier? To give you more of a challenge, since you’re starting to get defined muscles too”

“Really?”

“Yes, flex your arm and see”

She was doubtful but decided to try anyway. She flexed her arm, surprised to see her biceps were indeed more defined, they weren’t big muscles, but they were progress. They both jumped when there was a loud wolf whistle. She sighed as she turned, that could only be one person.

“Hey Loke, was that necessary?”

“Hello my lovely Lucy. Why yes it was, your presence is just too stunning not to appreciate. Oh hey there too Erza”

She sent them both a look in response before shaking her head, muttering under her breath, slightly amused by her friends antics. 

“Lucy, you go home with lover boy here I’ll tidy up”

“Are you sure? I can help if it’s too much bother”

“You’ve worked hard, you deserve a treat”

She wasn’t sure she appreciated the wink the redhead sent her, nor the giant smirk a certain feline had when she turned back to him.

“You’re not the treat, just so you know, it’s not having to pick up more heavy objects”

“Couldn’t let me have this huh princess?”

“Not at all my idiot knight”

Shared laughter bubbled between them, she felt herself relax at his side, wait when did he get this close? He was getting too good at sneaking up to her...or she was getting too unobservant when it came to him. Both were rather dangerous options.

“Loke what have I said about personal space? Actually, why are you here?I don’t think I called for you”

“I can’t congratulate the love of my life, my princess, my soulmate, my-”

“I get it, keep going or stop”

Damn him and his ability to make her flush, he looked too satisfied as he barrelled onward.

“- on her amazing progress? On how well she’s grown? What is the world coming to?” She groaned as he played up his words with displays of dramatics, feigning hurt. What was this, make Lucy feel special day? She appreciated the sentiment, even if she wouldn’t tell him that. “So lets see those arms up close then”

She flustered, for some reason embarrassed at the idea of showing off to him, it seemed a bit much. But she couldn't feel like that, he would have no problem if it was switched, stars knew he would go really overboard if she ever asked him one day to show off, she needed to borrow some of that courage. With a nod, she flexed an arm, trying to show off what she could. She felt a surge of pride swell within her when he grinned.

“Look at you! You’re a while off these guns” She rolled her eyes as he took a moment to flex both his arms before continuing. “But I'm really happy for you”

“Strange shenanigans aside, that was actually sweet of you. I’m happy to be making progress if I'm honest, I want to be able to properly fight alongside you”

“...But don’t you already?”

A small cute head tilt had her smiling at his confusion, he really was adorable when he wasn’t actively trying to be.

“Yeah I guess, if you can call it that. The problem is I rely on the spirits and my friends too much for my own comfort. The amount of times I've been knocked around or captured is a little ridiculous too. I don’t want to be a nuisance”

“Lucy, you’re not...remember when you helped me defeat Bickslow? We could have only gained that victory together and you fought so hard. You managed that before all of this, so I think you might be forgetting how amazing you truly are” He frowned, pouting slightly at her, like he was taking offense on her behalf. “But if doing all this training and getting super strong helps you realise what I already know, then I fully support it.” 

Her face lit up, she could feel its warmth. She struggled to find the words to say, to voice her appreciation.

“That…that means a lot to me Loke,I-I really don’t know what to say”

He chuckled good-naturedly, shaking his head. 

“Then don’t say anything, though do you think I should start this training thing too? Can’t get left behind now can I? I think I could be good at this don’t you think? I’m pretty good at fighting anyway. We could be training buddies!”

Any excuse to spend more time with her, but the idea did sound kinda nice. She entertained it as she watched him, suddenly so full of excitable energy. He turned and started moving backwards, making punching motions, as if to show off his so called fighting skills. She shook her head at his antics as he moved around the room, clearly enjoying her attention, getting egged on by her dismissive reaction. Unfortunately for him, she spotted the bag of training gear left on the floor before he did. She called out, but it was too late, his foot caught on the bag and he fell backwards. Desperate to help him she lunged forward. She wrapped her arms around his back, catching him and holding him up, at a bit of an angle, but still it beat falling on the floor she was sure. His hands anchored themselves onto her shoulders and she grunted as she took his weight. She held steady and looked him over before catching his eye.

“Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah ...I'm fine Lucy…..just need to watch where I’m going”

For a moment, the world froze, they stared at each other as she held him tightly, as securely as she could. He seemed bewildered and perhaps a little awed? Honestly she was impressed she was able to hold him at all, the moment broke as he arms twitched uncomfortably, reminding her of their position. He gave a nervous chuckle as she pulled him up to his feet. Was that a small blush on his cheeks? Was he ok? 

“You alright Loke? You didn’t get hurt did you? Your face is red”

“Oh no i’m fine ...it's just when you were holding me…..it..”

He cut off and looked away, apparently embarrassed by what he wanted to say. He fidgeted, before deciding to finally say something. Before he could speak, he was cut off.

“Oh you two are still here? I thought you would be off kissing somewhere, not here practising dance moves, though we all know he needs it”

They both jumped, Loke, seemingly desperate not to look at her, turned his attention to Erza. She sent them both a grin that warned of secret plans, the kind that drives a pure, innocent woman such as herself to drink.

“If you’re trying to dip him Lucy you need to do it a bit lower than that, you need to hold him closer too, have a much more secure and tight grip on him.”

She had never heard a noise quite like the whine that escaped him in response. His face staying in a permanent dark shade.

“H-h-ha ha, very funny Erza, I...Actually I have…..spirit things to do, yeah, really busy, stuff that needs holding- I mean doing ...I'm going to go now”    
He fled, leaving her a little confused, she felt Erza come up behind her, so she decided to share her thoughts.

“I think you upset him with that comment, really hurt his pride. I haven’t seen him run that fast in a long time”

There was a groan behind her as Erza slapped her palm to her forehead.

“What’s wrong?”

“......This is why you two took so long to get together, you really know how to miss each others cues.”

She walked away, mumbling to herself about how she now had more work to do. 

“......Guess I'll go home alone then”

She sighed as she packed up her stuff, leaving a lot more confused than when she had arrived.

Confusion seemed to be a part of her daily life that she was just going to have to get used to. Trying to call Loke had got her no responses, the spirit apparently deciding to go missing for a bit, before appearing one day during a spar with Erza, declaring he was going to be her spotter. He refused to explain where he had gone or why, which left her suspicious and upset. Why would he hide anything from her? It probably wasn’t anything big, he didn't seem guilty or upset, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was something she should know. 

It was these thoughts that had caused her to be more aggressive today. Bench pressing her weights faster than normal. She could feel his eyes on her, it was expected, he was spotting her, and yet, it seemed different, his gaze was a lot more focused then normal. It had been that way ever since he started coming, he kept watching her so intently. Part of her wanted to show off what she can do, while another just wanted him to fess up already!

“Maybe you should try something else?”

Really? Was she doing that badly? She put the weights safely down, not missing the grumble from Loke, as both stared at a thoughtful looking Erza.

“It’s just, you seem to be having a really easy time with those weights, maybe you should move onto something heavier? Loke you know her body better than I do” She personally felt the cheeky grin on her face wasn’t needed but oh well. “Do you think she should bench press something else?”

“Bench press me”

What?.......now there was something she never thought she would hear. He hadn’t meant to say it either, if the hand covering his mouth and crimson blush was anything to go by. She could see Erza shaking with barely held in laughter in the corner of her eye and she almost said something, but was entranced by Loke’s babbling, his hands flailing as he tried desperately to explain himself.

“I-i’m sorry I just, you’re so sexy- I mean strong- I mean amazing- I…..I can’t talk straight around you- I…”

He seemingly gave up on the sentence with a sigh, he was a nervous wreck, maybe she could get some answers from him now?

“What’s wrong Loke? You’ve been so strange lately. You keep staring at me while I'm training and getting jumpy when you’re talking to me. You’ve also gotten clumsier, the amount of times I've had to catch you while you were tripping, is there something on your mind? Have I done something wrong?”

He jumped again, looking shocked, before beginning a myriad of different explanations. 

“No it’s just your really strong, amazing arms are just- um I- I want to touch them, no i want to be- no I think you’re drop dead sexy when you work out and I kinda want to see you…well perhaps me specifically…...yeah…..that would be nice...mmmmm so nice”

She frowned as he stared into space, dopey grin appearing on his face, off in daydream land, fantasising about something or other. This really wasn’t helping her, she felt about ready to vent her frustrations.

“Just tell her you want her to hold you already, this is getting annoying to watch”

Well that was blunt, at least Erza was being- wait what? Hold him? She couldn't be serious there was no way he-...though he did look rather stunned, did that mean? He fidgeted, looking ashamed of himself, before finally answering her questions.

“Well it’s more I want Lucy to carry me, anywhere really, but preferably everywhere”

She was sure Erza was saying something about how she hadn’t expected that answer, but she couldn't pay attention properly, nor could she hear Loke’s reply. It was all fitting into place, the constant staring, he would show up just to watch her. The slip up comments about her arms, the constant tripping up by her. Being caught and held was close to being carried, but obviously not close enough, had he been too nervous, too shy to ask? That explains why he avoided her at first and why he’s been so stuttery around her. It was like a lightbulb had gone off in her brain, shining a light on something that should have been plain as day, no wonder Erza had been frustrated with her. 

“Lucy…...are you upset with me? Please answer me”

She was startled out of her thoughts, the subject of them staring at her with a look of concern.

“No Loke…...you haven’t upset me, i‘m just surprised ...but if you want, I suppose I could carry you at some point?”

A grin slowly took over his face, he was practically bouncing in place. She was happy for him, even if it was the strangest thing that was cheering him up. Erza gasped and smirked, as if a great idea had come to her.

“I was just saying how you needed a better challenge, how about you carry Loke home? That would be a good workout”

He was nodding enthusiastically and she was worried that his head was going to fall off. 

“You could carry me to training! ….Uh you know to warm up your arm muscles, yeah that’s it”

She sighed and smiled fondly at him, he was still trying to cover up how he felt.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me Loke, to be honest, I enjoy being in your arms too”

“Oh then, then! I could carry you home to reward you, and to let you rest and relax your weary body! It would be perfect, I love it, can we Lucy?”

He might as well be flying at his point, it was amusing. She nodded, laughing at his yell in triumph.

“Let’s go Lucy! Time to go home”

“I don’t know why you’re so excited.By your rules you should be the one carrying me”

He stopped, realisation that he’s not getting exactly what he wanted tonight dawning on him, he pouted and she had to hold back a snicker.

“But I suppose just this once I can be accommodating, come here you big lug”

He bounded over to her gleefully, it took a bit of work, but she managed to get one arm under his legs, the other supporting his back, as she picked him up, bridal style. His arms wrapped around her neck to keep himself steady. He didn’t weigh too much, maybe his body was more stardust then she thought? But she knew carrying him for long distances was off the table for the moment.

“Ready to go Loke?”

He nodded, blush already creeping onto his cheeks as he hid his face in her neck. She nuzzled him before wishing Erza a good night and leaving, carrying the love of her life in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if this should technically be in the feelin feline universe, since there are cats that love being held and enjoy that affection.  
Or it could be Loke's just a weirdo who likes being carried i dunno.


End file.
